


#2: After the Apocalypse

by holyhouses (MIKTRONIK)



Series: A Nice and Accurate Book of Oneshots [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (yet), Magic Tricks, Miracles, No Romance, Oneshot, Post-Canon, but nothing's happened yet, i accidentally typed "oneshit" and almost died laughing, i guess you could say there's "romantic undertones", i'm too tired for this, mentions of transphobia, no beta we fall like demons, this is post apocalypse but the bois are too stupid to confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIKTRONIK/pseuds/holyhouses
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale meet a young lady who's had some trouble lately, and decide to bestow blessings upon her to make sure it never happens again.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Nice and Accurate Book of Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082993
Kudos: 9





	#2: After the Apocalypse

After the Apocalypse, things stay the same as before.

Aziraphale subtly discourages customers, Crowley swings by the bookshop, done up in varying shades of darkness and more often than not with a bottle of alcohol or a sweet pastry or a dog-eared manuscript in need of an angel's steady touch to survive the year, they go to dinner, they drink too much, they part ways. Aziraphale sometimes calls his friend "kind" or "nice", or thanks him, and the demon always scoffs, or rolls his eyes, and the conversation continues.

After the Apocalypse, everything stays the same.

And yet...

...everything is... different, somehow.

And the angel cannot for the life of him figure out what has changed.

"Angel!" calls a familiar voice from the front room of the bookshop, and Aziraphale is snapped from his reverie.

"Just a moment, dear!" he calls back. He rubs his face, blinking the last remnants of dazed contemplation away, and heads out to the front room. What he sees, however, when he gets to the doorway, makes him stand stone-still.

A teenager, probably barely over fourteen, is sitting on a chair among the stacks, and Crowley is kneeling in front of the chair, talking animatedly to the youngster.

"You're alright in here," Crowley says in a hushed, warm voice that Aziraphale rarely hears. "This is my best friend's bookshop. He's very kind and I'm sure you'll be welcome until those kids go away."

"Are you sure?" A sniffle, and Aziraphale belatedly notices the tear tracks, the scraped hands and knees, the grime smeared down the front of the cute polka-dotted dress.

"Positive." Crowley grins, and with a flourish pulls a ruby red handkerchief out from behind the teenager's ear, before offering it up, yellow eyes shining. Aziraphale's jaw drops. _A_ magic trick?! _But Crowley_ hates _magic tricks!_

The child cracks a small smile. "Thank you."

"Crowley," Aziraphale says gently. The demon's ears redden. "Who is this?"

"Uh. Yeah. So. Aziraphale, this is Sophie. Sophie, this is my best friend." Crowley looks up at the angel, and his eyes are sad. "Sophie had a run-in with some rude boys out there on the street so I brought her in so she'd be safer until her mom got here."

"Alright," Aziraphale says. "Would you like some tea while you wait, dear girl?" he asks Sophie. "Or some cocoa?"

"Could I have some cocoa?" she mumbles to the floor.

"Of course," Aziraphale says, and goes to head to the kitchen, then turns back as he reaches the doorway to the back. "And just so you know, those boys will have more trouble in the future for how rude they are. You, however, seem to be a lovely young lady, and I think it will take you far in the future."

Sophie looks up. She looks surprised. "Well... thank you. No one's ever told me anything like that before, not even my mom."

"Everyone deserves a little bit of kindness in their lives," Aziraphale replies, then turns away again and heads to the kitchen.

  
******

"You blessed her, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. She'll not be touched by cruel men who seek to destroy her confidence again."

"Sounds like a good one. She deserves it too. They all do, but obviously we can't change the world in a day, you know?"

"Yes. It would be nice to give them all the validation and support they need."

The bookshop is quiet for a second.

"...I did too."

"You did what?"

"Blessed her. They'll find the money for her HRT miraculously. Within the next week."

"Oh, _Crowley-_ "

" _Angel._ "

"That's so-!"

"Shut up."

And lo, for once, the angel shuts his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [my tumblr](https://miktronik.tumblr.com/)!!!


End file.
